Jeopardy! Timeline (syndicated version)/Season 22
Season 22 (2005-2006) Jeopardy!_2005-2006_season_title_card.png Jeopardy! S22 Daily Double Logo.png Created By Merv Griffin Text (2005-2006).jpg Season changes: * The opening credits have changed to a navy blue background, with computerate floating "Q" and "A" letters, and many multiple colors of orange, brown, purple, and blue squares moving across the screen, with the golden Jeopardy! logo appearing. * This is the last full season to have the 1998-2006 KingWorld "Star Shooter" logo, due to being replaced by the last logo. * This is the last season to be broadcast in 480i SDTV. * For the "DAILY DOUBLE" and the "FINAL JEOPARDY!" names, the "DOUBLE" and "FINAL" in Double and Final Jeopardy!, the contestant intro and Final Jeopardy! winnings strips and the position strips in the credits are all changed to blue with yellow borders, and the contestant names and winnings counts are written in normal Compacta-D. * The "VIDEO" and "AUDIO" in Video and Audio Daily Doubles are now written in a yellow script. * Starting in the season premiere and continuing until the end of Season 24, the version of the theme with saxophone and electric guitar riffs played during the credits. * The background for split-screen closing credits changed to floating Q's and A's in blue, making it match the background of this season's title card. * The "VIDEO" and "AUDIO" in Video and Audio Daily Doubles are now written in a yellow script. * Kelly Miyahara and Jon Cannon became clue crew members. * Beginning with this season and continuing into the present, the set changes its background color to red when the lights go dark during the Final Jeopardy! segment. This season: * Season 22 of Jeopardy! kicks off on September 12, 2005. * David Madden's win streak ends on the September 19, 2005 episode after winning 19 games. * The Jeopardy! Tournament of Champions was held in May 2006. It was the last time they used a logo different from the regular Jeopardy! logo used as now. * By the November 28, 2005 episode, Oxford University Press again provides verification of materials for the show, which it continues to do to this day. * On the January 6, 2006 episode, Jeopardy!'s YouTube channel launched. * By the January 16, 2006 episode, the audio quality of the show is reasonably modified, making the ticking noise in the Final Jeopardy! "Think!" music sound less audible. * On the September 26, 2005 episode, three females play for the first time this season Monica and Melissa, this is also the first all-female game since December 25, 2003. * On the September 27, 2005 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Caleb and Andy. * On the October 3, 2005 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Zeb and Jason. * On the October 10-14 2005 episodes, Back to School Week is held. * On the October 11, 2005 episode during Back to School Week, three middle-aged boys play, this is also the first time this season that three males play if Brady is a Male * On the October 12, 2005 episode during Back to School Week, two middle-aged boys and one middle-aged girl play Jon and Matt. * On the October 14, 2005 episode during Back to School Week, two middle-aged girls and one middle-aged boy play Veronica and Emily. * On the October 17, 2005 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Stuart and Paul. * On the October 21, 2005 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Paulette and Amanda. * On the November 1, 2005 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Joey and Phillip. * On the November 4, 2005 episode, three females play for the first time this season Shelley and Kari. * On the November 21, 2005 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Michael and Jeff. * On the November 29, 2005 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant if Kelly is a female. * On the December 9, 2005 episode, three females play for the third time this season Beth and Elaine. * On the January 2, 2006 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant if Joan is a female. * On the January 4, 2006 episode, three males play for the second time this season Jim and Andy. * On the February 2, 2006 episode, three females play for the fourth time this season Joanna and Tawney. * On the February 23, 2006 episode, three females play for the fifth time this season Bonnie and Carolyn. * On the February 24, 2006 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Trevor and Dave. * On the March 3, 2006 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Deborah and Kim. * On the March 6, 2006 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Bruce and Michael. * On the March 9, 2006 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Denise and Mary. * On the March 10, 2006 episode, three males play for the third time this season Brett and Chris. * On the March 16, 2006 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Michael and Scott. * On the March 21, 2006 episode, three females play for the sixth time this season Patricia and Margaret. * On the March 29, 2006 episode, three males play for the fourth time this season Ed and Dustin. * On the April 3 and 6, 2006 episodes, there are two female contestants and one male contestant, this is the first time this season that a male champion plays against two female challengers twice in a row Wendy, Rena, Michael, Stacey and Peggy. * On the April 4, 2006 episode, three males play for the fifth time this season Michael and Lizard. * On the April 10, 2006 episode, three males play for the sixth time this season Van and John. * On the May 12, 2006 episode, the 5,000th episode aired on this date. * On the May 22, 2006 episode, three males play for the seventh time this season Harvey and John. * On the May 31 and June 2, 2006 episodes, three males play for the eighth and ninth times this season, this is the first time this season that three males play twice in a row Steve, Nathan, Jonathan, Dan and Richard. * On the June 6, 2006 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Stephanie and Marcia. * On the June 8, 2006 episode, three females play for the seventh time this season Jessica and Kerry. * On the June 9, 2006 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Thomas and Craig. * On the June 12 and 16, 2006 episodes, three males play for the tenth and eleventh times this season, this is the second time this season that three males play twice in a row Matt, Bill, Gerald and Josh. * On the June 22, 2006 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Kathy and Theresa. * On the June 23, 2006 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Chris and John. * On the July 21, 2006 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Alex and Steve. * On the July 24, 2006 episode, three females play for the eighth time this season Erica and Margaret. * Season 22 of Jeopardy! wraps up on July 28, 2006; which is not only the season finale, but it marks the last episode for Jeopardy! to be broadcast in standard definition television. And it was also the last time ever that Korinna is used on video clues and in the 30-second thinking period of Final Jeopardy!. * Summer reruns air from July 31-September 8, 2006 with replacement fee plugs. Reruns later air on weekends from 2006-2007 and on Game Show Network under the GSN branding in the late 2000s. Category:Jeopardy! Category:Timeline